When The Last Snowflake Fell
by FromTheNight
Summary: Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha are all alone on Christmas eve thinking about each other. What happens when one of them finally breaks? T for shounen-ai. If you don't like, don't read! It's a fluff btw. Sasuneji. Oneshot


It was ten weeks before Christmas eve that Sasuke Uchiha had noticed Neji Hyuga. Sure he'd met him, they'd done stuff in their squads, but when Neji and Sasuke had been sent out on a mission together he had noticed how much he liked the boy. He and Neji could talk about what ever they wanted too because they understood each other. And let's just say, Neji had a lot on his shoulders, same as Sasuke.

It was ten weeks before Christmas eve that Neji had noticed Sasuke. Sure he knew pratically everthing about the genin but he didn't really _know_ that him. That was until they had been sent out on a mission together and had talked of many things that they had never told others. Like the burdens they beared. Neji understood Sasuke now, and he liked him genuinely.

But when days had passed, they hung out secretly. It had been rather awkward at first but they eventually had gotten used to it. And they fed on the silence that would occasionally fill the air till silence became something they both treasured. And when they were tired of silence they would talk quietly. Not once yet had they been tired of talking.

Their bond had grown strong, yet no one even knew it existed. And they most certainly wanted to keep it that way.

When Christmas eve came, they were both alone. Neji Hyuga didn't want to be with the main branch and Sasuke Uchiha had no family. Neji Hyuga looked at the gift he'd neatly wrapped for Sasuke on his bed side table. He'd give it to him tomorrow, maybe. He wished to see Sasuke at that very moment and throw his gift of a hand crafted ring at him and see his reaction to it. He'd wanted to see Sasuke's smile soo badly that he'd spent hours sitting at his table with bits of jewel and metal and other pieces of equipmnt.

Sasuke was tired of waiting as well. It was almost 9:00pm, not very late in his opinion. Sasuke was incredibly impatient with Neji, and so he longed for the ebony haired boy to enter his dreams once again as he did often. That made him wonder, what was Neji to him? A best friend? Or more...He'd always told himself 'I will not fall in love'. He had been thinking about his fanatic followers chasing him around, not so much the legendary Neji Hyuga.

The same applied for Neji, 'I will not fall in love'. But he had been thinking about _his _fan girls and even TenTen who he found attractive although slightly annoying. Not once had it occured to him that he would be wishing soo deeply that his crush would say "I love you".

Both of them needed something that would make them click, and Christmas eve was sure to provide it.

'I am getting rather impatient. I cannot simply sit here in the dark and mope any longer.' Neji was the first to break. He got up, put on a great trench coat and shoved the gift in his pocket as well as his hands. He stepped out into the bitterly cold wind. Snow flakes hurled themselves into his face as he fought his way through the snow to the Uchiha compound.

When he finally reached the door of Sasuke's house he pulled one frail hand out of his pocket knocked quickly and shoved it back into the warmth of his coat. When there was no answer Neji knocked again.

"Sasuke, open the god damn door!" Neji yelled.

Then he heard books clattering over and objects falling off tables coming from inside the house along with the loud footsteps of Sasuke. The door was flung open.

"Neji..." Sasuke whispered and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Sasuke as sweet as this is can I please come inside, I'm freezing," Neji Hyuga said whilst his teeth chattered.

"Sure, sorry!" Sasuke stepped through the door frame and allowed Neji to come in and then promptly closed the door, closing out all the cold. Neji took off his trench coat and hung it on the coat rack, "So what brings you here Neji?"

"I actually don't know. I think I just got tired of waiting til Christmas to see you and I'm awfully lonely at home," Neji sat down on the coach and looked at his hands.

"Well, I was rather surprised to have some one knocking on my door at 9:30. But I was also rather surprised that it was you!" Sasuke plopped down next to him. He held out a parcel that was rather flat but long, "I made you this, Merry Christmas Neji."

Neji gratefully accepted the gift, "I made you this, Merry Christmas Sasuke," Neji held out his own parcel which Sasuke accepted also.

"Let's go for a walk in the forest," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"A-a walk?" Neji was shocked at Sasuke's sudden eagerness to go out in the cold.

"Why not?"

"I suppose your right." So they got up and headed out the front door, putting on their coats.

Literally, when you walked out of the Uchiha compound's back gate, you walked into the forest. So it wasn't a very long walk to the forest and the boys got tired of walking quickly. Neji was perched in a tree and Sasuke was sitting on a log on the snowy ground. The only noise that could be heard was the gentle rushe of the wind and snow. In an instant Sasuke was up in the tree with Neji, his legs dangling over the edge.

"I'm really happy you showed up at my house," Sasuke refused to look Neji in the face in fear that he was blushing. Neji gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around Sasuke.

"We don't need to be alone anymore," Neji whispered in his ear. Tears were running down Sasuke's cheek which was very unlike him. Neji gently turned Sasuke's head to face his and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

Sasuke collapsed onto Neji in an embrace, "I love you Neji."

"I love you too."

Sasuke looked up and kissed Neji gently on the lips. And when he did, it finally stopped snowing. The last snowflake that fell from the sky landed on Neji's cheek. It glittered under the moons light as Sasuke and Neji kissed.

"You can stay the night at my place if you like and we can spend Christmas together too!" Sasuke whispered.

"I'd like that alot," Neji whispered and they jumped of the tree and walked back to the Uchiha compound.

**So... What did you think? I thought I may as well do something Christmassy and I LOVE Sasuneji stories, especially the cute ones. So any reviews would be really appreciated. I'd love to hear any ideas you want me to write as long as their appropriate and of the ships I like listed below.**

**Tahnorra, Korroh, Makorra, Naruhina, Kakasasu, Sasuneji, Naruten, Almost any ATLA ships, HaruhixHikaru, KiritoxAsuna, KiritoxSugu, NegixNodoka, TohruxKyo, TohruxYuki, HatsuharuxRin.**


End file.
